Red Skull (Comics)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Viktor Reznov (by CuchulainSetanta) Sgt. Reznov: Red Skull: Near the end of World War II, Sgt. Reznov and four Soviet soldiers have been sent to take out the infamous Nazi terrorist the Red Skull. Coming across his bunker, Reznov halts his men when he sees a Nazi guard at the entrance. Taking out his Mosin-Nagant rifle, Reznov aims at the guard's head and fires, dropping him. Down below, the Skull and three of his other bodyguards hear the shot and spread out through the base. Entering, Reznov's team comes under fire by a Nazi on an MG-42. One soldier is killed while the others take cover, firing back with PPSh-41s. One of the Soviets manages to hit the machine-gunner, and the team moves on, splitting up to search the base. Entering a locker room, two Soviets come across the Skull himself, armed with a "death ray" gun. Catching them off guard, the Skull fries one before taking cover behind a locker door to evade the other's Tokarev fire. Taking a gas mask out of the locker, the Skull tosses out a grenade containing his "dust of death". The second soldier has no chance, the skin on his head shrinking and turning crimson. Walking out to see his handiwork, the Skull laughs and continues on, whistling to himself. Meanwhile, in a large war room, Reznov and his last soldier are engaging in a fight with two Nazis armed with ray guns. Nodding to each other, both Reznov and the other soldier dive out at the same time, riddling the Nazis with bullets from their PPSh-41s. Getting up, Reznov turns to his friend, only to see the Skull slitting the soldier's throat with a trench knife. Reznov shouts, pulling his machete out and charging the Skull. The war crim inal dodges his slash, punching Reznov in the face with the knife's hilt before moving in to stab him. At the last moment, however, Reznov chops the Skull's hand off with his machete, before getting up and slicing him across the face. The Skull falls to the ground, dead, as Reznov raises his weapon with a shout of "Ura!!!" Winner: Sgt. Reznov Expert's Opinion This was a very heated battle, as is to be expected when dealing with a Nazi like the Red Skull. However, the Skull got more than a few votes, due to his high-tech arsenal. When it came down to it, though, what really put Reznov on top was his single minded determination to wipe out the Nazi scourge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Niko Bellic (by Wassboss) Niko bellic is walking through New York City, minding his own business. He is still in shock after his battle with the very irritable black man and always carries a weapon on him. Little does he know he know he is being stalked... Red skull moves without a sound, sticking to the many alleyways and shaded areas of New York. He has the MG-42 in his hands and the ray gun holstered by his side. He watches as niko enters a shop and waits for him outside. He aims at the door, poised and ready to attack. Meanwhile niko has just brought some cigarettes and is about to leave when he sees red skull through the shop window. He pulls out his shotgun and loads it with bullets. Red skull wonders what is taking so long and looks through the window. He sees niko aiming his shotgun at him. Before niko can react red skull quickly switches his aiming position and fires. Niko jumps to the floor and the glass around him shatters. He waits till the gunfire stops then peeks over the top of the little cover he has. He quickly fires, without aiming, and misses red skull by a long shot. He is drove back down when red skull fires again. He peeks up again and this time aiming lands a direct shot on the MG shattering the barrel and rendering it useless. Red skull cusses under his breath and unholsters his ray gun aiming at niko. He fires disintegrating the shotgun in his hands. Niko pulls out his pistol and fires hitting red skull in the arm. Red skull shouts in pain and fires the ray gun again but niko dodges and it hits a dustbin behind him, reducing it to dust. Niko fires once again this time hitting red skull in the hand making him drop the ray gun which niko then shoots to make sure he can’t use it again. Niko smiles thinking he has won. But he has not counted on the insanity and determination of his opponent. Red skull snarls and lunges forward trench knife in hand scraping niko’s hand. He then uses the knife to wrench the gun out of niko’s hand and kicks him in the face with the brass knuckles on the handle of the knife. Niko stumbles back and takes out his baseball bat. For a tense moment the both stand opposite each other, not moving eyeing each other up. Red skull makes the first move lunging forward knife in front of him. Niko swings the baseball bat but red skull dodges and stabs niko in the stomach badly injuring him. Niko yelps in pain and pushes red skull away. He looks down and sees that he is bleeding profoundly. Red skull laughs and lunges forward but this time niko is ready and waits until red skull is too near to avoid his swing and, taking a stance like a professional baseball player, swings the bat. Red skull is not able to dodge this swing and is hit square in the face sending him sprawling to the floor. Niko looks at red skull but he does not move. Thinking he has won niko starts to limp away but the fight is far from over. Red skull awkwardly stands up and leaps at niko knocking him to the floor causing him to drop the baseball bat. Niko punches red skull in the face and then kicks him momentary stunning him. Niko then gets up and runs back to his car. Red skull gets up and follows him smiling. Niko opens his boot and pulls out his RPG-7. He then runs into a abandoned theatre and waits for red skull. Red skull walks into the theatre and sneaks around trying to find niko. Suddenly he is hit in the face by niko and falls to the floor. Niko runs out the front door and, turning around, aims at the front doors. Red skull gets up and runs up to the front door. He opens it and sees niko standing RPG in his hands. He turns and runs back into the theatre and niko fires, the grenade hitting the side of the theatre causing it to collapse. Niko sure that red skull is dead drops his RPG and starts to walk home. Just as he gets out of sight the rubble starts to move and red skull emerges from the derbies. He smiles evilly and, pulling out a strange canister heads straight for niko’s house. Later that evening niko is lying in bed trying to get too sleep after his eventful day. Suddenly he hears the sound of something opening. He opens his eyes and looks over the bed and sits up in shock. A wired gas is filling up the room. Niko jumps up and tries to open his bedroom door but it has been blocked from the outside. Niko struggles with the door but it just won’t open. But by now the gas is upon him and he suffers a terrible fate. Meanwhile outside red skull watches and the gas seeps out of the open window. Smiling to himself he gets up and walks away. WINNER: RED SKULL Expert's Opinion Red skull won because of his amazing arsenal of weapons and because of his determination to kill and maim. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Indiana Jones (by Thats random369) Indy: 123456 Red Skull: 123456 Red Skull and 5 nazis are breaking into an ancient viking tomb in Norway in search of an ancient crystal that will be able to power their "Death Ray" Gun. The nazis break open the casket, Red Skull grins as he takes the crystal out of the rotting corpes' hand. Suddenly he hears a whip crack through the air. "I'd put that back if I were you." says a voice. The skull turns to see Indiana Jones and 5 OSS members. "No one threatens me!" yells Red Skull. Red Skull signals something to one of his nazis, the nazi shoots at Indy with his P38. Indy dodges and shoots the Nazi directly inbetween the eyes with his python. Red Skull: 12345 Red Skull screams in anger, "Time to even the odds!" and with that the red skull riddles a OSS with a hail MP28 bullets. Indy: 12345 The Nazis and OSS spread out through out the cave. A nazi pursues Indy shooting his shoulder causing him to drop his python. Indy grabs his shoulder and takes cover behind a tombstone. When the nazi gets to the tombstone Jones is not there. The puzzled nazi gets choked from behind by Jones with his whip. Red Skull: 1234 Meanwhile, Red Skull puts crystal in his death ray and shoots a OSS agent in the head with it instantly disintigrating him. Indy: 1234 A nazi is taking cover behind a large stone waiting for some one to walk by. He readies his wealther P38 and jumps from his cover, but it is another nazi. The other nazi tells the gunman to move along and sets a dust of death box (set with a detonater) and starts to move along but once he has his back turned he gets his legs shot out by an OSS with a MP40. The rookie OSS shoots the nazi in the stomach, thinking it o be an insta-kill. The nazi (knowing he wont survive) pulls out the detonater and presses the button, killing him and the OSS. Red Skull: 123 Indy: 123 An OSS mounts his Lewis on a flat rock and keeps his eye open for any nazis, after a minute or two a bullet whizzes past his head. He looks to see the nazi with the P38 aiming his pistol for another shot. The machine gunner mows down the nazi with ease. The OSS smirks, but his pride is cut short by a stab to the neck with a trench knife. Red Skull: 12 Indy: 12 The nazi knifer smiles and starts chuckling at his stealth, but the cocky nazi fails to notice an RPG rocket heading right for him. At the last minute he spots the rocket and barely gets out of its way fast enough. The seriously injured nazi crawls to his MG 42 and shoots the RPG rocket when its fataly close to the shooters face, blowing him to bits. The nazi then goes to regroup with his leader. Indy: 1 Meanwhile, Jones finds one of his fallen comrads and finds a machete and sheath. He takes it and moves along. Red Skull and his final nazi minion head threw a dark tunnel, the farther they go the darker it gets. When it is near pitch black, Red Skull lights a match so he and the nazi will be able to see, but the nazi in on the ground with a slash to the neck. Red Skull: 1 Red Skull runs to the end of the tunnel to where Jones had dropped his python. "That thing belongs in a museum, not a gun!" says a voice. Red Skull turns to see Jones standing there. Jones grabs the death ray and punches the skull in the face. Red Skull shrugs it off and roundhouse kicks Jones in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Did you really think you could stop me, the greatest super soilder to ever live!" taunts the skull. "Lets see if a super soldier can survive a bullet to the head." says Jones who frantically grabs his python and shoots Red Skull in between the eyes. Red Skull: "This will look great in a museum." says Jones as he gets to his feet and takes the crystal out of the death ray. Winner: Indiana Jones Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Indy won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rorschach (by Wassboss) Rorsarch is walking though a deserted alleyway. He has heard rumours that a crazed Nazi follower who has been killing innocent people in this very alley. Suddenly he hears the sound of a dustbin being knocked over he pulls out a can of hairspray and holds a lighter ready underneath it. He jumps round the corner but sees only a cat licking at the contents of an overturned dustbin. Little does he know that red skull is hiding behind a doorway. He slowly peaks the barrel of the MG-42 round the side of the door and aims at rorsarch. Rorsarch however sees something glint out of the side of his eye and jumps for cover as a barrage of bullets fly at him. Having lost the element of surprise red skull kicks down the door and fires wildly all of his shots missing his opponent. Rorsarch pops up from behind a skip and starts up the lighter. He then presses down on the can lightning the hairspray on fire and sending the flames speeding towards red skull forcing him back and rendering MG useless. Rorsarch runs out of fuel but pulls out another can and gets ready to fire again. Red skull is no one’s fool however and whips out his ray gun and disintegrates the hairspray can. Rorsarch throws the lighter at red skull giving him enough time to run back out of the alleyway. Red skull laughs and gives chase. Rorsarch runs out but in his haste to get away he trips over the over turned dustbin. Red skull turns the corner and points his gun at rorsarch laughing manically. “You’re pathetic” he says smiling at rorsarch. “Excuse me but do you know the whoa” says a jogger turning at the exit of the alleyway. “You have ruined my gloating” screams red skull and fires disintegrating the poor civilian. “You killed him” says rorsarch a look of horror in his face. “Of course i did” says red skull glaring at him “and you’re next”. “Not on my watch” says rorsarch and pulls out and fires his grapple gun knocking red skull off his feet. He then jumps at him grabbing the ray gun and throwing it away. Red skull punches him in the face and rorsarch stumbles back. Red skull pulls out his trench knife and lunges at rorsarch who blocks it with his butcher’s knife. They begin to duel but rorsarch gets the upper hand slashing red skull in the leg. He yells in pain and punches rorsarch with the brass knuckles knocking him back. He then tries to slice his neck but rorsarch dodges the attack. He then stabs forward but red skull easily dodges and snaps the blade in half with a powerful punch from the brass knuckles. He then stabs forward but rorsarch grabs the blade and tries to turn it around but red skull twist it free and stabs rorsarch in the hand. Rorsarch kicks red skull in the face and runs into an open doorway looking for a weapon. Red skull laughs and limps after him. Rorsarch runs into the building and finds himself in a carpenter’s workshop. He hears red skull coming and hides in a storage room. Red skulls turn the corner and sees the storage room door close. He smiles and walks over to the storage room door and reaches for the handle when he hears a noise from behind the door. He steps to the side as rorsarch kicks down the door power saw in hand. He swings at red skulls face but red skull ducks and stabs upwards but rorsarch brings the power saw down knocking it out of his hands. Red skull jumps back as rorsarch swings the power saw wildly around. Suddenly he remembers the dust of death container he has in his pocket. He sets it off and throws it at rorsarch. It hits him in the head and he falls over. He sees the gas seeping out and screams as his head shrinks and turns a nasty shade of crimson. Meanwhile red skull has escaped from the workshop before the gas went off. He turns and sees rorsarch dead on the ground. He laughs too himself and turns to see a hobo sleeping by a bin. “Ah” he says pulling out his ray gun “Target practise”. WINNER: RED SKULL Expert’s Opinion Red skull won because his weapons were more powerful and more reliable than rorsarch’s. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage